Loup y es-tu?
by mamielapin
Summary: [Réécriture] Fic de base "Other Universe", je change le titre tant que j'y suis. AU. Slash. Violence. Harry a 20 ans et fait partie d'une brigade spécial. Attention, viol dans le prologue.
1. Promenons-nous

**Prologue**

Bonjour, laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Harry Potter, vingt ans, petit, un vrai complexe. Mince, musclé mais pas trop, un ventre plat mais pas de tablettes de chocolat à mon grand dam, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, avec le boulot que j'ai j'en passe des heures à la salle de musculation pourtant mais mon corps refuse de se sculpter.

Enfin assez parlé de mes défauts, parlons de mes avantages, mes yeux, de magnifiques yeux verts, sans me vanter j'en ai attirés plus d'un avec, un vrai piège à gay comme s'amuse à dire mon meilleur ami Ron. Le vert de mes yeux est accentué par la noirceur de mes cheveux, toujours en bataille, indomptable, comme mon caractère.

Quoi ? Comment ça on n'est pas sur Meetic ? Il faut bien que vous m'ayez en tête pour m'imaginer, et puis sait-on jamais, y en a peut-être qui sont intéressés… Bon je peux finir ?...merci

Donc je disais, entre mes cheveux et mes yeux, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclaire dû à un accident de voiture qui coûta la vie de mes parents. Oui, s'était le moment sentimental de la journée, promis on en parlera plus, je n'ai pas envie de faire pleurer dans les chaumières avec mon enfance compliqué et blablabla.

Bon si on n'est pas sur Meetic, si on n'est pas dans un groupe pour les orphelins avec enfance pourrie anonymes, pourquoi mon histoire vaut-elle la peine d'être lu ?

Parce que voyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose en plus, un ptit truc comme diraient certains qui font que ma vie est putain d'excitante ! 'Tention ! Vous voulez savoir hein hein ? Z'êtes bien assis ?

Je fais partit d'une brigade secrète… oui je sais, tout est dans le secret alors je vous prierais de le garder entre vous et moi. J'ai votre parole ? Ok !

Alors comme je le disais, je fais partie d'une brigade secrète, l'Ordre du Phénix. Notre but ? Très simple mes bons amis, nous traquons les criminels… je vous voie rire, non je ne suis pas un flic, on ne traque pas n'importe qui, m'sieurs, dames. Nous on traque le haut du panier, les psychopathes multirécidivistes, les serials killers les plus méchants et les plus vicieux, ceux qui feraient même pisser dans son slip Hannibal Lecter. Ils sont plus nombreux que vous ne le croyez, on travaille à échelle mondiale et je peux vous dire qu'on ne chôme pas.

Les jeunes comme moi sont recrutés à l'école de police… comment suis-je passé de enfance difficile à boîte à poulaga ? C'est simple, la connerie de trop mais qui se trouve juste avant celle qui vous envoie en prison sans passer par la case départ. Je n'étais pas bête, on m'a dit que j'aurai un avenir, alors j'ai saisi cette opportunité, de toute façon je n'avais rien qui me retenait de l'autre côté, pas de gang, pas de famille, pas d'attache.

Mais bien sûr passer d'une liberté totale à une rigueur quasi militaire… ça a fait des étincelles ! Je suis doué, très doué avec un flingue, je mets dans le mille à chaque fois. Au corps à corps je me défends aussi, je me sers de ma taille plus petite que les autres comme d'un avantage. Par contre je ne suis pas le plus doué pour les sujets écrits et mon profil psychologique faisait grincer les dents mes instructeurs. D'après eux si je n'avais pas finit dans la police, j'aurai tué quelqu'un…

Ce à quoi je réponds, peut-être, je n'ai pas peur de sang ou de la mort, je l'ai assez fréquenté pour pouvoir ôter la vie de quelqu'un sans sourciller.

Mais ce qui me différencie des autres psychopathes, c'est que je n'aurai pas tué par plaisir. Je l'aurai fait soit pour me défendre, soit parce que la personne l'avait mérité. Lorsque je leur ai dit que les tueurs et autres violeurs méritaient la mort, j'ai cru que le psychologue de l'école de police allait signer mon renvoie. Quand, plus tard ce jour-là je fus appelé dans le bureau du directeur, je me suis dit que tout était foutu, que ma carrière était fichue.

Mais en fait mon avenir prenait une voie bien différente, il y avait le directeur et un autre type présent. De longs cheveux noirs, Jean, t-shirt, veste en cuir, plutôt pas mal mais rien à voir avec l'apparence stricte de la police. Le type m'avait souri et serré la main… Sirius… sur le coup j'avais compris Cyrus… j'ai failli lui rire au nez. Ce jour-là il m'a proposé de rentrer dans l'Ordre, ce fut rapide, le job était bien payé, appart' et voiture de fonction, faire partie d'une famille soudée mais avec une faible chance de survie. Il voulait me laisser une semaine pour réfléchir, j'ai signé dans la seconde.

Voilà comment j'ai quitté la police pour rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous pouvons arrêter des psychopathes aux quatre coins du monde, mais chaque unité à son camp de base dans une zone spécifique. Il y a l'Ordre du dragon en asie, l'ordre de l'Hydre aux états unis, eux ce sont des frimeurs et bien sûr l'ordre du phénix en Europe. Nous sommes basés au Royaume Unis, on dit que l'Ordre y a vu le jour et que nous sommes la maison mère… Personnellement, je suis pas branché histoire alors je m'en fiche un peu.

Donc en Angleterre, nous sommes sept, il y a un médecin légiste : Severus, aussi froid que ses frigos pleins de cadavre, on le compare à l'oncle grincheux qu'on n'a pas envie de voir. Sirius, dont je vous ai parlé avant, c'est mon parrain dans le métier… parrain ? C'est lui qui m'a recruté et qui s'est porté garant de mon entrée dans l'équipe, je lui dois beaucoup. Il est un peu tête brûlé, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi. Ensuite il y a le vieux Maugrey, mon coéquipier, bourru mais gentil, le grand père râleur, un peu fou mais qui a le cœur sur la main. Et pour finir ce qui se rapproche le plus de mes frères, Ron, l'armurier, on s'entend comme les deux doigts d'une main, inséparables et Blaise, un traqueur aussi, au début on pouvait pas se voir, même en photo, mais avec le temps, il s'est avéré pas si con que je ne le pensais et on a fini par être soudés. Tout ce petit groupe de mâle plein de testostérone est dirigé par un petit bout de femme, Hermione. Elle a commencé comme documentaliste et secrétaire avant de devenir chef de brigade. Elle n'en a pas l'air quand on la voir de prime abord, mais elle est terrifiante, c'est un stratège hors pair et lorsqu'elle se met en colère elle fout les pétoches même à Maugrey.

Chaque traqueur est par paire, un vieux et un jeune, Sirius et Blaise, moi et Maugrey… on apprend sur le tas, pas de droit à l'erreur, on arrête, on tue ou on se fait tuer... voir pire. Mon prédécesseur se serait fait bouffé par un cannibale…mais je crois que Sirius m'a dit ça seulement pour me bizuter.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne m'aide pas à ne pas m'angoisser, aujourd'hui c'est ma première mission dangereuse sur le terrain. D'habitude j'étais plutôt cantonné en soutien, sniper ou protection de témoin. Là, j'ai été jugé près, Sirius m'a remis mon premier cas et j'ai dû constituer le dossier entièrement.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec le vieux sur la trace de Rémus Lupin dit "le loup" ...pourquoi il se fait appeler comme ça? Croyez-moi, vous ne tenez pas à le savoir… En indice, un loup c'est carnivore… et celui-là ne bouffe pas du gibier, vous me suivez ?

Et si s'était seulement un cannibale, il cumule, vol, viole, meurtre… et pas forcément dans cet ordre. Comme je vous disais, je n'ai pas peur de la mort et du sang, mais là on a dépassé ce niveau. Rien qu'avec une photo de ses victimes, j'ai vomis mes tripes et j'en ferai sûrement des cauchemars pour les dix ans à venir mais le côté vicieux de la chose, c'est que ça m'a motivé encore plus à vouloir l'arrêter.

Avec le vieux Foloeil... c'est comme ça qu'on appelle Maugrey, parce qu'il est borgne et qu'il a une œil de verre... bon enfin bref, on a retrouvé la trace de ce psychopathe et nous voilà dans un entrepôt abandonné à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine. Le scénario habituel...on pourrait presque ce croire dans film, d'ailleurs ça s'passe toujours mal dans ce genre de fiction.

**« Je le sens pas...mais pas du tout »**, dis-je.

**« Tais-toi fillette et avance! »**, grogne-t-il.

**« M'appelle pas fillette, le vieux! »**

Il m'énerve! Je suis sûr les nerfs, mon instinct me dit de me barrer de là le plus vite possible, que tout ça va mal se finir mais ça serait foutre toute l'enquête en l'air et ça je ne peux pas le permettre.

Nous voilà rentrés, armes en main, prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement. Il fait sombre et le silence règne. Le vieux se met à crier.

**« Le loup! On sait qu't'es là! Sors ta sale gueule! »**

Maugrey est en colère, mauvais tout ça. La dernière victime du loup était une gamine de douze ans. Le vieux a du mal avec les affaires concernant les enfants. Il a juré à Hermione qu'il serait pro, mais là je commence à avoir des doutes. Ma main tremble sur la gâchette, on devrait sortir et appeler les autres, on n'aurait pas dû rentrer, je sens mon sang bouillir et mon cerveau me hurle que c'est un piège.

Un homme sort de l'ombre. Mon cœur rate un battement et ralentit en voyant l'aspect général du psychopathe.

Il n'a pas l'air méchant... moyennement grand, pas très musclé, des cheveux couleurs miel et des yeux noisette. Il a l'air fatigué mais son sourire est terrifiant... un je ne sais quoi qui fait se hérisser les poils sur ma nuque. Un sourire doux et calme mais dans ses yeux brille une lueur pas du tout saine mais il n'a pas l'air d'être sortit d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

**« Tiens...tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas grand-mère et le petit chaperon rouge? »**

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce type est complètement malade. Il continue d'avancer en cercle, restant à distance de nous sans s'approcher trop.

**« Bouge plus! »**

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je le braque, mais il ne s'en soucie guère.

**« J'ai dit bouge plus sinon j'te butte! »** Dis-je en essayant de cacher la panique qui commence à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Mon cœur s'était remis à battre rapidement.

Il s'arrête enfin, me regarde intensément, c'est moi qui suis figé maintenant...je connais ce genre de regard, d'habitude je le cherche mais là… bordel je n'apprécie pas trop qu'un violeur cannibale me regarde avec l'air de vouloir me bouffer tout cru. Après m'avoir détaillé il se tourne vers le chef.

**« Vous êtes aussi assortit que la belle et la bête… quel manque de goût d'avoir associé un si joli minois à une telle laideur. »**

J'essaie de rester concentré mais ses paroles me font pâlir. D'habitude je ne crache pas sur les compliments mais dans le cas présent ça me fait plutôt flipper qu'autre chose.

**« Ta gueule! »** S'échauffe Maugrey.

**« Alalala...aurai-je touché une corde sensible ? Tu dois être trop vieux pour le satisfaire... Dit-moi Petit, ça te dirais qu'on se débarrasse de ton chaperon, pour jouer, rien que toi et moi ? »**

Sur ces mots il se passa la langue sur les lèvres comme pour les humidifier et pousse un petit couinement excité...Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**« Fout lui la paix ordure! »**

Foloeil tire mais le loup se déplace plus vite que les réflexes du vieux traqueur qui loupe sa cible. J'en profite pour tirer à mon tour, l'angle est bon, le seul moyen que trouve le loup pour se protéger de ma balle est de mettre sa main dans la trajectoire. Cette dernière se prend tout, mais cela ne semble pas le ralentir. Il court vers le vieux à présent, couteau en main, mais merde qu'est-ce que j'attends?...Je tire encore mais je ne vois rien dans ce foutu entrepôt et il semble se déplacer dans les ombres pour que je ne puisse pas le viser correctement...

Foloeil est trop vieux pour le corps à corps et je dois avouer que les mouvements du loup sont rapides et précis. Je commence à courir vers mon coéquipier, mais c'est déjà trop tard… Maugrey est par terre, la gorge tranchée, recouvert de sang.

**« FOLOEIL! »**

J'ai baissé ma garde, le loup en a profité pour se glisser dans mon dos. Il me choppe par les cheveux avec sa main ensanglantée et me tord le bras tenant mon arme. Le flingue tombe et je l'entends lui donner un coup ce qui l'envoie valdinguer dans un coin sombre de l'entrepôt. La douleur exercée sur mon crâne par les cheveux tirés est forte, ma main tordu dans mon dos me lance, mais mon instinct de survie me permet d'ignorer la douleur et ma main libre essaie d'attraper mon couteau. Son sang coule dans ma nuque, son souffle est contre mon oreille, j'imagine l'odeur de chair humaine sortant de sa bouche, je crève de trouille mais plutôt mourir que de lui montrer. Je serre les dents et arrive enfin à attraper le manche de mon couteau, je vais pour lui planté là où, je pense, se trouve son visage mais je ne fais que l'entailler alors qu'il me lâche. Je recule et me met en position de défense alors que je le vois me sourire. Il se passe un doigt sur la coupure que je lui ai faite et lèche son propre sang, semblant encore plus excité maintenant.

Il essaie de s'approcher, je donne des coups de couteau dans le vide pour l'en dissuader. Le message est clair, qu'il s'approche et je tranche. Il recommence à tourner autour de moi, comme un prédateur cherchant le meilleur moyen d'attaquer sa proie. Sans prévenir, il envoie son couteau sur moi, je l'esquive avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un leurre. J'ai fait une erreur et j'ai fait un trou dans ma garde, il en profite pour me plaquer au sol comme au rugby, ma tête claque contre le béton m'étourdissant quelque peu.

Il en profite pour attraper ma main armée et la fait claquer plusieurs fois contre le sol pour me faire lâcher prise. Je sais que si je cède, je suis foutu mais mes articulations sont moins fortes que ma volonté et au détriment de deux doigts cassés ma dernière arme finit par disparaître. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans me battre, ce n'est pas mon genre. Par la force du désespoir je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure, je sens avec plaisir son nez craquer sous mes os. Avant que j'aie le temps de recommencer il se saisit de mes poignets et me les plaque au-dessus de la tête, il est assis à califourchon sur mon torse, je ne peux bouger que les jambes mais ça ne sert strictement à rien. Je me calme pour analyser la situation, il m'observe aussi, je peux voir qu'il est essoufflé mais il sourit toujours. Il se penche en avant, son souffle est tout contre mes lèvres, du sang coule de son nez sur mon visage et ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens.

**« Tes yeux sont aussi beaux qu'une forêt verdoyante mon chaperon rouge, le sais-tu ? »**

Sur ces paroles sans sens pour moi, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baisé est sauvage, il me mord pour que je lui laisse l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui obéis pour mieux le mordre à mon tour. J'ai réussi à choper sa lèvre inférieure et je mords aussi fort que je le peux. Je sens le déchirement de la chair alors qu'il recule pour se soustraire à mon attaque. Son regard n'est plus du tout doux, il est affamé et énervé.

**« Ça, ce n'était pas très gentil… Je vais devoir te punir »**

Il lâche mes poignets, mais avant que j'ai le temps de réaliser ma liberté, il s'est saisit de ma tête et la fait claquer durement contre le sol. La douleur m'envahit, un cri s'échappe… un deuxième coup et le noir me submerge.

Lorsque je reviens à moi j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a injecté de l'eau bouillante directement dans le cerveau… J'ai mal et j'ai la tête en feu. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, mais j'ai du mal, mon cœur bat dans mes tempes, je donnerai mon royaume pour une boîte d'aspirine. Bon, le point positif est, si j'ai mal, c'est que je suis en vie, le point négatif est, j'ai envie de me passer une main sur les yeux mais je suis attaché, les mains dans le dos par ce qui semblerait être mes menottes ou celle de Foloeil… oh et surprise, je suis entièrement nu aussi. Je me disais bien que j'avais froid aux fesses sur le béton. J'essaie de voir où je suis, je tourne légèrement la tête. Mauvaise idée… mémo à moi-même, demander à Severus de recoller mon cerveau à la boite crânienne, il bouge trop là-dedans.

Le cadavre du vieux est à quelques mètres, nous sommes toujours au même endroit... je ne retiens pas une larme. Malgré le fait qu'on se chamaillait souvent, je l'aimais bien quand même. Un bruit de pas me fait détourner la tête du vieux.

**« La belle au bois dormant se réveille ? »**

Le loup...

**« Relâche-moi… »**

Ma voix est basse et rauque. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être faible. En tout cas, lui ça le fait sourire de me voir ainsi.

**« Pas avant la fin des réjouissances, ce serait du gâchis et ma maman m'a appris à ne pas gâcher. En plus ça ruinerait la fête, je ne voudrais pas décevoir nos invités… »**

**« Qu..quoi? »**

Il me montra mon téléphone allumé.

**« Ce sirius… il n'est pas très poli, il voulait venir gâcher la fête mais j'ai dit que si je voyais le museau de l'un d'entre eux avant la fin de la partie, je te découperai en petits morceaux… oh et j'ai aussi dit que je le ferais si ils raccrochaient alors donnons-leur un bon spectacle d'accord ? »** fit-il avec sérieux tout en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Mon cœur se remet à jouer du tambour dans ma cage thoracique.

**« Arrête! Espèce de taré dégénéré! Malade ! Enfoiré de psychopathe ! »**

**« Chuuuut… ne soit pas vulgaire, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère n'est-ce pas ? »**

Doucement Rémus m'embrassa.

**« Non, je t'en supplie...arrête… »**

_-Viol-_

_Mais loin de l'arrêter, la supplique du plus jeune ne sembla que l'exciter d'avantage. Il le retourna sans douceur, le nez dans la poussière de l'entrepôt, il souleva ses hanches. La position était humiliante, comme un animal. La croupe en l'air, la joue contre le béton son regard était dans la direction du téléphone. Un tas de question le submergea. _

_N'y avait-il que Sirius de l'autre côté ou toute l'équipe ? Ecoutaient-ils ? Comment pourrait-il les regarder après ça ?_

_Une langue chaude glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux étouffant un sanglot. Il avait envie de vomir._

_Allaient-ils venir quand même malgré la menace ? Le loup le tuerait-il quand même ? Allait-il le manger ?_

_Il put entendre le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvre. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le supplier, il ne dirait rien._

**_« Tu as un corps magnifique mon garçon... ça serait vraiment du gâchis de ma part de ne pas en profiter. »_**

_Le membre du loup venait se frotter contre ses fesses, une main s'était saisit de ses hanches et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre. Sa main libre se saisit de ses cheveux, ravivant la douleur dans son crâne. Il pouvait sentir le gland du loup forcer son ouverture. Il envoya balader sa fierté et se mit à crier._

**___«_Non! Je veux pas! Pitié ! Arrêtez!****_»_**

_Malgré ses supplications, l'homme le pénétra violemment sans plus de préparation, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler de son fondement lentement sur ses cuisses._

_**« Tu es si chaud, si étroit… serait-ce la première fois que tu vois le loup ?»** Se moqua l'homme derrière lui._

_Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. L'autre le pilonnait sans douceur, il criait sa douleur et son désespoir mais la bête semblait sans pitié. Elle semblait même prendre d'avantage de plaisir à voir sa proie ainsi brisé entre ses mains. En plus de le baiser, il le mordait et le griffait, le marquant comme sien sur chaque morceau de chair à sa portée. Les cris se tarirent, seules les larmes continuèrent à s'échapper en filet comme le sang. Avec un grognement animal, le loup finit par venir en lui._

_-Fin Viol-_

Il se leva, se rhabilla et retourna son jouet sur le dos pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Harry le regardait avec une peur sourde au fond des yeux. Le sourire doux revint jouer sur les lèvres du loup.

**« N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer mon garçon… »**

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis sortit un couteau… Harry pu se rendre compte que s'était le sien que le psychopathe s'était approprié. La pointe de la lame affuté glissa lentement sur son torse jusqu'à son nombril. Dans la chair tendre du ventre, il y traça un R et un L distinct et de façon que la cicatrice soit toujours visible.

**« Je t'ai dévoré, maintenant tu m'appartient… »**

A ces mots je ne peux pas réprimer un frisson. Il se penche pour lécher la blessure représentant ses initiales puis me sourit.

**« A bientôt Harry… »**

Alors qu'il était partit depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, je restais là, les jambes écartées recouvert de souillure et de sang. Mon regard s'était porté de nouveau vers Maugrey, je le regardais sans le voir, dans une semi-transe. Mon corps s'engourdissait par le froid, je ne ressentais plus rien maintenant, le noir m'engloutit, je m'évanouis.

**À suivre...**


	2. Dans les bois

Chapitre 1

Je me réveille dans une chambre blanche sentant les médicaments que je finis par associer à l'infirmerie de la brigade. Mon esprit est encore embrouillé par la morphine, je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment j'ai atterrit ici. Un plâtre m'enserre le poignet et des atèles tiennent deux de mes doigts sur ma main droite et une perfusion est plantée dans le creux de mon bras gauche. Combien de temps ai-je dormit ? Je regarde autour de moi… personne. Je tente d'appeler quelqu'un mais seul un espèce de gazouillement s'échappe de ma bouche. J'ai la gorge sèche et la gueule pâteuse. Je ferme les yeux pour me soustraire à tout ce blanc et j'essaie de me souvenir comment j'ai pu atterrir ici… Hier, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Le dossier… le loup… alors que je me souviens du tueur psychopathe, tout me revient en tête, l'entrepôt, la mort de mon coéquipier, le viol,… tout n'est pas clair, ce ne sont que des flashes mais la honte et la douleur sont bien présentes. Je... j'ai été… et Foloeil est… je me mets à pleurer. Je suis seul, j'ai peur… s'il revenait ? Je ne veux pas rester tout seul ! Mon souffle s'accélère, je fais une crise de panique mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis en train d'étouffer, je me débats arrachant la perfusion par la même occasion. Je me mets à hurler, pas le petit son précédent, un hurlement de terreur et de douleur, un hurlement de bête blessée. Je vois Severus rentrer presque en défonçant la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant mon état. Il est accompagné par Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Il se précipite sur moi pour me maintenir au lit, je hurle de plus belle, je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche, ses mains sont comme des brûlures sur mon corps.

**« Calmez-vous Potter ! »** cri-t-il pour passer par-dessus mon vacarme.

Je l'ignore, je ne peux pas me calmer, je veux fuir, je veux me cacher, je ne veux pas mourir. Pour ça je griffe, je me débats mais Severus arrive à m'immobiliser assez longtemps pour que Pomfresh m'injecte une nouvelle dose de je ne sais quoi. Je vois leur regard désolé alors que je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille de nouveau, combien de temps c'est passé ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… la pièce est la même, toujours aussi blanche, toujours la même odeur la seule différence c'est que maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Ron est assis dans un fauteuil juste à ma droite, les mains croisées, il me fixe les yeux rouges. Je crois qu'il a pleuré… Sirius est au fond de la chambre en train de faire les cents pas. Hermione et Blaise sont chacun dans un autre siège à ma gauche, un peu plus éloigné que celui de Ron. Le regard de Blaise est indéchiffrable, il joue avec son couteau. Hermione aussi à les yeux rouges, je commence à croire à une allergie, enfin jusqu'à ce que je regarde ses mains. D'habitude impeccables, ses longs ongles manucurés propres et lisses ont disparus pour laisser ses doigts accompagnés d'ongles rongés jusqu'à la peau. Médocs en cause ou pas, je m'en veux de l'avoir angoissé au point qu'elle en a abimé ses jolies mains. Severus est au pied du lit, je crois qu'il essaie de me parler. C'est drôle ça fait bwahabwah, je lui souris et pouffe. Un ange est appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Il a les cheveux blonds, longs et les yeux bleus, il est grand et musclé pas du genre bodybuildé mais je m'entretiens ce qui est beaucoup mieux. Il est beau… Si j'avais su que les anges étaient si sexys, je serai mort bien plus tôt.

**« Je vais mourir ? »**

Severus me regarde avec curiosité, Ron fait bwahabwah aussi, alors je décide de me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'ils me disent.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis une telle idée stupide en tête Potter ? »**

Je fronce les sourcils et pointe l'inconnu.

**« Il y a un ange là… il va m'emmener au paradis et si ils sont tous canons comme lui, j'y vais avec plaisir»**

Le blond soulève un sourcil gracieux à mon commentaire. Je vois Sirius rire nerveusement alors que Ron passe de moi à l'inconnu, à Severus avec un air déconcerté.

**« Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez donné Doc, mais la prochaine fois, je veux tester aussi »**

Je ne comprends pas tout, l'atmosphère semble plus légère… pourquoi l'idée de ma mort à détendu l'atmosphère ? Ça me donne presque envie de bouder. Enfin Hermione apporte une explication au délirium.

**« Ce n'est pas un ange Harry… c'est Draco, un nouveau membre de l'équipe. »**

Mon cerveau fait un long et très intellectuel 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaah' alors que je réalise enfin l'implication de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je viens de clairement faire du gringue au nouveau membre de l'équipe en le traitant d'ange et de canon. Je peux sentir la chaleur sur mon visage, ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose, je suis en train de rougir furieusement.

**« Désolé… la morphine tout ça… »** Fit-je au canon blond pour essayer de trouver une explication.

Mais ce dernier semble n'en avoir rien à faire, il détourne le regard d'un air ennuyé. Je me ridiculise, je lui fais mes excuse et ce type me Snob ? Mais quel… con ! Si monsieur se croit mieux que tout le monde autant l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur les personnes importantes. Je me redresse un peu dans le lit avec une grimace pour pouvoir m'adresser à mes collègues.

**« Que s'est-il passé hier après… enfin… vous voyez… je me suis évanouie… vous êtes arrivé à temps pour avoir ce salaud ? »**

Les sourires qui étaient revenus sur le visage de certain disparaissent de nouveau, l'ambiance lourde retombe sur la pièce. Je vois Sirius serré les dents et les poings rageusement. Il fusille Hermione du regard et je vois que mon amie semble de nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. A ma surprise ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre qui me parle mais Severus.

**« Cela ne s'est pas passé hier Potter… ça fait une semaine, six jours et plusieurs heures pour être exact »**

Je reste coi, j'ai dormit presque deux semaines et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures que…

L'endorphine commence à s'estomper, je sens mon cœur commencer à accélérer encore, j'ai du mal à respirer de nouveau. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute violemment mais ce n'est que Ron qui essaie de me calmer.

**« Respirez Potter, concentrez-vous sur nous, vous êtes en sécurité »**

Je me concentre sur le visage de mes amis, ils sont là, je suis à l'infirmerie, je suis en sécurité, je ne suis pas avec lui. Je commence à reprendre le dessus, je prends de grandes inspirations et j'expire doucement. Mon cœur reprend un rythme normal. Une fois calmé je me rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas répondu à une de mes questions.

**« Et le loup… vous l'avez eu ? »**

Cette fois c'est Sirius qui intervient enfin, ma petite crise semble avoir délié sa langue et calmé sa rage.

**« Non… il était déjà partit quand nous sommes arrivé. »**

Donc ce psychopathe est toujours en sécurité. Je suis terrifié et pourtant un côté de moi-même jubile, je pourrais le flinguer moi-même, la chasse au loup est ouverte et je serai celui qui abattrai la bête.

**« Je peux me remettre en chasse quand Doc ? »**

Je vois Sirius donner un coup dans le mur laissant une trace de sang derrière. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

**« Pas dans l'immédiat Potter… »**

Répond Severus avec un air désolé alors qu'il s'occupe de la main de mon parrain. Hermione éclate en sanglot et sort suivit par Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je dois avoir dit la question à voix haute car c'est Blaise qui me répond.

**« Après le…fiasco de cette mission. Il a été jugé que seulement deux agents n'auraient pas dû être assignés sur une telle affaire et surtout envoyés ainsi sur le terrain. Fudge en a profité pour rejeter toute la faute sur Hermione, depuis le temps qu'il veut la faire virer. Résultat tu es assigné à domicile pour ton « repos » et nous… nous sommes tous relégués à la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione passe en commission dans un mois. Et l'affaire du loup nous est retiré, ils ont appelés une autre équipe pour s'en occuper »**

Je bouillonne intérieurement, les requins avaient bien profités de mes erreurs pour mettre le grappin sur notre équipe. Je n'étais pas tellement au courant des histoires de pouvoir, ce n'était pas à mon niveau de m'en occuper mais en tant qu'ami d'Hermione je savais que le fait qu'une femme si jeune soit à la tête d'une équipe en avait fait jaser plus d'un.

En lisant à travers les lignes de Blaise, j'étais en «_ repos_ », donc Severus avait falsifié mon dossier médical et passer sous silence mes crises de paniques pour m'éviter «_ la maison de repos_ »… l'asile quoi… Assigné à résidence… je serai donc surveillé, hors de question de chasser donc. La merde est encore plus noire que je ne le pensais.

**« Et lui ? »** fit-je en pointant le blond d'un mouvement de tête.

**« Draco est ton nouveau coéquipier. Vous ferez plus ample connaissance durant ta période de repos »**

Ok. Donc c'est lui le chaperon qui sera chargé de rendre compte de tous mes fais et gestes auprès des autorités supérieures. C'est de lui que dépend mon entrée à sainte mangouste, l'asile du coin. Merde… ça a mal commencé déjà. Déjà qu'il me semblait antipathique, il me sort carrément par les yeux maintenant que je sais que c'est une fouine. Allez Harry, on est gentil et on sourit.

**« Enchanté Draco, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien. Mais au fait je croyais que s'était un vieux… »**

Sirius rappelle sa présence avec une toux pas discrète.

**« Je veux dire un ancien et un bleu… ? »**

**« Oui, mais pour ce coup, ils ont décidés de passer outre la règle »** me répond Sirius. **« Draco devait être muté dans la section 5, médecine… mais suite à la mort de Foloeil ils ont décidés de l'envoyer ici pour être ton nouveau coéquipier. »**

Lire encore entre les lignes. Ce type est une taupe dans notre section, en plus avec sa formation de médecin il pourra passer outre Severus pour leur donner mon état de santé mental… donc aucune falsification possible… marrant comment de canon il passe de plus en plus à sale type. Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi Sirius à l'air d'un chien enragé, il y a une chance que la famille soit dissoute après la commission d'Hermione.

**« On va devoir partir »** fit Blaise.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur à l'idée de me retrouver tout seul à nouveau. Mais je dois rester fort, alors j'acquiesce et je souris. Blaise et Sirius sortent, suivis de Draco ne laissant que Severus.

**« Harry… »**

Oh pas bon… Severus a toujours mit un point d'honneur à appeler les membres de l'équipe par leur nom, comme pour garder une certaine distance. Je le prenait plutôt mal au début, enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius m'explique pourquoi, le pauvre doc avait vu passer un nombre incalculable d'équipiers, des personnes qu'il a appréciés, des personnes qu'il a enterré ou envoyé à sainte mangouste. Il s'est forgé une carapace et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Donc le voir m'appeler par mon prénom ne présage rien de bon…

**«Tu as une légère commotion cérébrale, de multiples lacérations et tes doigts ont étés cassés ainsi que ton poignet, tu devras garder l'atèle et le plâtre pendant un mois puis on devra te refaire une radio pour voir si ça c'est bien remis. Mais à part ça tes résultats sont bons, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'apprécie pas trop les hôpitaux tu seras aussi bien chez toi.»**

Je soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est que ça...il m'a fait peur, je pensais qu'il allait me dire que l'autre était séropositif ou une merde dans l'genre. J'ai le ventre qui me démange, de ma main valide je commence à gratter par-dessus les pansements. Je n'ai qu'une envie de les retirer pour soulager la démangeaison. Je sens le pansement partir mais Severus qui s'est approché sans que je le remarque agrippe ma main.

**« Harry, arrête ça sinon ça ne cicatrisera pas »**

**« Ça démange… »**

**« Tes autres blessures aussi ? »**

**« Non, juste celle-là »**

Il fronce les sourcils comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de gênant. Il me pousse pour m'allonger et retire le pansement pour observer s'il y a une quelconque infection. Fronçant d'avantage les sourcils il retire complètement le pansement pour m'en mettre un nouveau.

**« Étrange, pourtant il n'y a rien »**

Pendant qu'il fouine dans son matériel je fixe la blessure maudite, je ne me souviens même pas avoir été blessé à cet endroit. Je regarde la plaie, elle est étrange, stylisé par rapport à mes autres coupures. Je me redresse un peu pour bien voir. Un R et un L rougis se détachent sur ma peau bronzé.

**_*Tu m'appartiens maintenant…*_**

Rémus Lupin, l'enfoiré ! Il m'a marqué, il a osé me marqué comme du bétail ! Comme sa propriété ! La rage me prend et je gratte furieusement la blessure arrachant la suture, je me fiche que ça empire, je me fiche que ça saigne, tout mais ne pas avoir les marques de ce type sur moi. Severus m'attrape de nouveau les mains et me plaque au lit.

**« Laisse-moi Severus ! Je ne veux pas de la marque de ce type sur moi ! Laisse-moi la retirer ! »**

Je me tortille pour me libérer de sa poigne. Je vois qu'il peine à me tenir.

**« Malfoy ! Venez tout de suite ! »**

Je vois le blond entrer rapidement, il devait attendre devant la porte. Il se fige devant la situation, moi en train de refaire une scène de l'exorciste, criant des insanités au doc qui essaie de maintenir mes mains loin de ma blessure.

**« Aidez-moi au lieu de rester planté comme un piquet ! »**

Le blond réagit enfin et vient me maintenir à son tour. L'homme aux cheveux noirs me lâche pour aller reprendre sa piqûre magique. Je sens l'aiguille se planté dans mon flan alors que je sombre lentement.

**« Pas encore… »** Ai-je le temps de murmurer avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Quand je reviens à moi, il n'y a que Draco dans la pièce assis cette fois sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, en train de lire un livre. J'ai mal à la tête, je me redresse doucement en maudissant Severus et ses drogues. Le pansement est de nouveau en place suivit de trois épaisseurs de bandage… saleté. Le mouvement semble avoir tiré le blond de sa lecture car il me fixe à présent toujours silencieux. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas entendu encore une fois le son de sa voix, serait-il muet ?

**« J'ai dormit longtemps ? »**

Draco met le marque-page pour ne pas perdre le fil de son livre.

**« Presque trois heures… »**

Alléluia il parle !

**« Tu es resté là tout ce temps ? »**

**« Bien que te voir dormir est sans doute passionnant Potter, non, je ne suis revenu qu'il y a une demi-heure »**

L'enfoiré, je vous ai dit à quel point e le trouve antipathique ? Oui, parce que c'est vraiment le cas, j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule juste pour virer ce petit air supérieur qu'il a. Je remarque que je ne suis plus branché à l'intraveineuse, tant mieux. J'essaie de me lever lentement, ça tourne un peu. Raaah le carrelage est froid ! C'est décidé je hais l'infirmerie.

**« Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »**

A peine arrivé et je lui dois déjà des comptes.

**« Je vais pisser pourquoi tu veux venir me la tenir ? »**

Oui je suis pas aimable et alors ? J'ai le droit je suis psychologiquement instable ! Il pousse un soupir désespéré et me regarde boiter vers la porte du paradis...toilette! Oh! Toilette! Je m'approche de la cuvette et…

Je vomis tout ce que j'ai c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Mais mon estomac ne semblait pas décidé à garder le peu de bile qu'il avait en réserve.

Je me sens sale... Pourquoi il n'y a pas de douches comme dans tous bons hôpitaux qui se respectent? Une bonne douche bouillante, me brûlant la peau, effaçant toute trace du loup de mon corps. Par dépit, je me rince un coup le visage et me regarde dans la glace, mais ce n'est pas moi que je vois... c'est cette ordure de Lupin qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Pris de panique, je recule vivement, trop vite pour ma tête qui tourne encore. Je glisse et attend la chute quand je remarque que deux bras me tiennent fermement. Je crie et le repousse, m'attendant à voir le loup, me souriant narquoisement, mais je tombe sur deux yeux bleus... Draco.

**« Pardon »**

Mais il ne semble pas déstabilisé par mon comportement. En tout cas maintenant je peux être sûr qu'il m'a classé « instable » et qu'il le dira à nos supérieur. Hello folie, asile me voici !

Il me remet sur pied et me tend des vêtements.

**« Le rouquin t'as amené ça au fait »**

**« Il s'appelle Ron »** fit-je machinalement en prenant mes vêtements.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « rien à faire » et sort. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, évitant tout particulièrement le miroir et sort à mon tour. Draco à reprit sa place et son livre, je dois avouer que même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, je suis content qu'il ne soit pas parti.

**« Je n'ai pas encore d'appartement, je vais devoir cohabiter avec toi quelques temps »**

Sa voix est vraiment froide et son visage est inexpressif, il est plutôt glacial ce type...attends, retour en arrière, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

**« Quoi? »**

Nouveau roulement des yeux suivit d'un soupire.

**« Tu as des problèmes d'audition ? Moi venir vivre chez toi le temps que moi avoir appartement, toi comprendre ? »**

Ce type me prend vraiment pour un demeuré ! Avec un grognement je vais pour lui mettre mon poing valide dans la figure mais il me le bloque avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher son visage.

**« Fait gaffe Potter, si tu montres des signes d'instabilité je vais devoir demander ses tranquillisants à Severus. »**

Je fais une grimace à l'idée d'être encore drogué et je me calme.

**« Alors évite de te foutre de ma gueule compris ? Sinon drogue ou pas je te refait le portrait avant que t'ai le temps de m'endormir»**

**« Tu oserai t'en prendre à mon visage d'ange canon ? »**

Fuck ! L'enfoiré n'a pas oublié mon délire du matin. Je le repousse et fait la chose la plus mature à faire, je boude.

**« J'étais drogué, t'es pas si canon que ça… j'ai déjà vu mieux »**

Là c'est lui qui est vexé, paf dans les dents la blonde !

**« Bien »** grogne-t-il en ouvrant la porte. **« Je vais chercher mes affaires et on y va »**

**« On va où… ? »**

**« Chez toi crétin ! »**

**« Hey ! Tu pourrais te montrer plus sympa, je te signale que je suis à moitié drogué et puis j'ai pas dit que je voulais de toi chez moi ! »**

**« Pas le choix, ce sont les ordres, alors tu suis ou tu restes ici ? »**

Avec un grognement de rage je claque la porte de l'infirmerie et le suit.

Et nous voilà partis. Après avoir pris ses valises stockées dans un bureau… trois valises, ce type est pire qu'une nana. On récupère ma voiture et je lui donne les indications pour aller jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'aime pas trop voir quelqu'un conduire mon bébé mais commotion plus drogue m'interdisent de conduire.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas allergique aux animaux, c'est une vraie ménagerie chez moi.

J'ai une chouette, un serpent et un chien... J'avoue que pour les deux premiers ce n'est pas commun. Mais on les a récupérés sur une affaire et les pauvres bêtes n'avaient nul part où aller. Je dois avouer que je suis du genre trente millions d'amis et quand je vois un animal abandonné je peux pas m'empêcher de l'adopter.

On arrive dans une petite rue de brique rouge, un vieux quartier, pas vraiment chic mais c'est confortable et tranquille pour le prix. Trois étages plus loin, deux fois pour Draco et toutes ses valises, nous voilà enfin dans mon chez moi.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte je m'attends à ce que Sniffle me saute dessus, c'est mon chien, un beau gros toutou tout noir. Sur ses pattes arrière le chien fait presque ma taille. Mais l'accueil n'est pas celui que j'espérais… Sniffle n'est pas là. Je suis déçu, Ron à dû prévenir Parvati qui a dû le prendre en pension dans son petite pavillon avec jardin pour éviter qu'il ne soit enfermé tout seul à longueur à de journée. Mes doutes sont confirmés quand je vois une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine signé par mon amie. Tant pis… pas de Sniffle… mais bon j'ai un Draco à la place. Je secoue la tête mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi ?

En parlant de la blonde, il a enfin finit de monter ses bagages. Je lui fais le tour du propriétaire qui se résume à un salon avec la salle à manger attenante, une cuisine Américaine qui fait bar, en fait c'est une grande salle en L séparé en trois parties. La salle de bain n'est pas très grande, une baignoire, un lavabo et les toilettes, personnellement je n'y passe pas beaucoup de temps donc ça me suffit mais mon nouveau colloc semble horrifié. J'étouffe un rire en imaginant le nombre de produit de beauté qu'il doit trimballer, il me fusille du regard comme lisant dans mes pensées. Ensuite je lui montre sa chambre, pas bien grande, en fait c'est mon bureau composé d'un clic clac qui sert principalement à Ron quand il n'a pas le temps de rentrer chez lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent au début avant qu'il ne s'installe avec Hermione. Puis je lui montre une porte qui représente ma chambre. Il ne semble guère enchanté par son lieu de vie, mais comme il l'a si bien dit, pas le choix. Je le laisse s'installer, j'en profite pour aller voir mon répondeur.

_5 messages._

Bah y en a du monde qui tient à moi finalement. Premier message, Parvati. Mon ex, en fait on est resté un bout de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que finalement le sexe opposé n'était pas notre point fort à l'un comme à l'autre. On est restés très amis et je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé sa moitié en la présente de Lavande. Deuxième message, Ginny, la sœur de Ron, que je considère comme ma propre sœur, faut dire que la famille de Ron m'a carrément adopté quand ils ont appris que j'étais orphelin...

Troisième, c'est Foloeil, juste avant la mission me rappelant le rendez-vous devant ce maudit entrepôt. Mon cœur se serre, le vieux, tu vas me manquer...

J'écoute distraitement le quatrième, une pub quelconque pour mon forfait téléphone, les requins ne m'ont pas oubliés n'ont plus. Le cinquième message me fait perdre ma bonne humeur…

**« Hello puppy ! Oh comme c'est dommage, tu n'es pas là… Comment vas-tu ma princesse ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… »**

Je peux entendre ce malade couiner d'excitation. Puis il se met à chantonner.

**« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas… mais le loup sera bientôt là mon chaperon et il a hâte de te dévorer encore. »**

Son ton si joyeux au début finit féroce et agressif. Je sursaute au son du Bip de fin de message. Tremblant de peur et de rage j'attrape mon répondeur, tirant d'un mouvement sec, j'arrache le fil et je l'envoie se fracasser contre le mur. Mais rien n'y fait, j'entends toujours sa voix dans ma tête, il va revenir, il va revenir pour moi. Je tombe à genoux et me met à sangloter comme un enfant apeuré. Un mouvement dans mon dos, une main sur mon épaule, il est là… je hurle et le repousse violemment.

Je me dirige en courant vers la salle d'eau, je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, faible protection mais je me sens à l'abri dans cette pièce sans autre ouverture. Je suis face à la porte, près à attaque si il ose la défoncer.

Mais il ne la défonce pas, il frappe doucement et sa voix… ce n'est pas sa voix… c'est celle de Draco. Je reste figé devant la porte, je l'avais complètement oublié… ce n'était pas le loup, s'était Draco qui m'avait touché. Finalement j'aurai peut-être dû aller à sainte mangouste.

Je me vois dans le miroir, je suis pâle et faible… je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi faible et ça me dégoûte. D'un geste rageur j'envoie mon poing valide dans la glace la brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Le bruit a dû inquiéter Draco car d'un coup sec il a défoncé la porte. Il me regarde j'ai la tête baissé, les mains appuyés sur le lavabo, du sang coule doucement de mes phalanges, des débris de miroir jonche le sol. Sans un mot il attrape la serviette traînant sur le bord et la passe sur ma main.

**« Ce n'est pas profond, tu n'auras pas besoin d'être recousu par contre tu as une bande ? »**

**« Euh… oui, j'ai ça… »**

Je me lève pour aller vers un meuble à double porte. Je l'ouvre, un étage est réservé aux serviettes et gants de toilette et l'autre est réservé aux soins, médicaments en tout genre. J'attrape une bande et la lui lance, je prends aussi un désinfectant avant de tirer un tabouret pour m'installer. Il pose un genou à terre devant moi pour me soigner, j'en profite pour l'observer, il est vraiment beau, tout à fait mon style, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blonds, dommage qu'il ait un si mauvais caractère. Une fois le bandage terminé il se redresse et passe une main sur son genou pour nettoyer une saleté imaginaire.

**« Tu devrais prendre une douche, pendant ce temps je vais voir si tu as quelque chose à manger »**

Je le regarde et acquiesce, je vais chercher un sac plastique pour ne pas mouiller mes bandages le temps qu'il ramasse les bouts de verres.

**« Merci… »**

Il acquiesce et disparait vers ma cuisine. Une fois enfermé dans la salle d'eau, je me mets à nu et me glisse sous le jet que j'ai mis à chaleur maximum. L'eau est bouillante, telle que ma peau en devient rouge, mais la saleté est toujours là. J'ai envie de me frotter à sang. Las de ne pouvoir laver ma saleté intérieure, je sors, j'ai mal, mais la souffrance extérieure me fait oublier un peu mon malaise. J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements, tant pis, je m'enroule dans un peignoir et sort pour rejoindre Draco dans la cuisine en me frottant les cheveux.

**« Ca sent bon...qu'est-ce que c'est? »**

**« Des pâtes à la carbonara version Malfoy »**

**« J'avais de quoi faire des pâtes carbonara chez moi? »**

**« Il faut croire »**

Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller, j'enfile un lourd pyjama en coton bordeaux avant d'aller ranger mes affaires de bain dans la salle d'eau. Draco me signale que c'est bientôt prêt.

**« Je vais mettre la table. »**

Je me dirige vers mon placard et prends deux assiettes, ainsi que des couverts et des verres. Alors que je me dirige vers ma table, je vois que mon répondeur est revenu à sa place mais les fils sont toujours arrachés… il va falloir que j'en rachète un nouveau.

Nous nous installons et mangeons en silence, d'habitude je mange devant la TV, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de compagnie... Après ce bon repas, nous allons nous coucher, la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller que je m'endors profondément.

Je me réveille, la chambre est plongé dans le noir, aucune lumière ne perce à travers les lourds rideaux, quelle heure est-il ? J'essaye de voir mon réveil mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Mon lit confortable d'un coup est dur et froid, où suis-je ? Je me redresse, je suis nu… mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis de retour dans l'entrepôt… un rêve ? Je me pince mais rien ne se passe. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me réveiller.

**« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je suis sorti de ce cauchemar. »**

Je sens un souffle sur ma nuque puis j'entends un petit ricanement.

**« Oh non joli garçon, tu es toujours avec moi, tu as rêvé et maintenant tu es bien réveillé… »**

**« Non… c'est faux ! »**

Il me saisit par les épaules pour que je lui fasse face.

Je me redresse, le cœur battant, haletant, le corps couvert de sueur. Ses paroles se répètent en boucle dans mon esprit, je commence à avoir peur de la réalité et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Si j'étais toujours prisonnier de ce psychopathe ?

Ma chambre est noire, il fait encore nuit et mon réveil le confirme, deux heures du matin. Je choisis, s'était bien un rêve, ceci est ma réalité… J'allume la lumière et me lève, je ne peux pas me recoucher, la peur et la sensation de malaise ne veulent pas me quitter. Je rejoins le salon et allume la TV, j'ai besoin de présence, de quelque chose qui me raccroche à la réalité sinon je sens que je vais craquer. Je me fais un café, m'enroule dans une couverture et regarde un vieux film ennuyeux. Tellement ennuyeux que je finis par piquer du nez malgré le café que j'ai rapidement ingurgité.

Pour ne pas céder au sommeil, je retourne me faire une dose de caféine en poudre. Mais alors que j'allume la lumière de la kitchenette il y a quelqu'un en face de moi.

C'est lui… le loup…

**« Alors mon petit chaperon? Content de me voir?****»**


	3. Pendant que le loup y est pas

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail, entre les projets scolaires, ma recherche de stage et mes projets perso j'ai eu peu de temps à me consacrer à l'écriture. Je ne vais pas vous cacher, ça risque d'arriver de nouveau, mais en général j'essaie de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines en moyenne. Même si je mets du temps, je rassure, je vais finir cette fic (car il n'y a rien de plus frustrant qu'une fic pas finit)._

_Pour ceux qui suivent depuis le premier chapitre, légère modification, j'ai supprimé le « sauvetage » d'Harry par l'inconnu. Je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer dans la nouvelle version, alors Harry s'évanouit simplement dans l'entrepôt et est récupéré par ses coéquipiers._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne réponds pas, trop stupéfait. Comment connait-il mon adresse ? Comment est-il entré ? La porte était fermée à clé et l'immeuble possède un code.

**« Tu manques sérieusement d'éducation, on répond aux questions posées quand on est poli tu sais… je vais devoir remédier à ça… enfin, moi je suis très content, tu m'as beaucoup manqué! »**

**« Non… »** Fit-je dans un souffle en reculant. Ma main lâche ma tasse qui va se briser sur le sol. Il s'avance, un pas, je recule, un pas, encore et encore. Si bien que je ne vois pas mon canapé et je finis par tomber de façon à me retrouver allongé. Lupin enjambe l'accoudoir et s'installa à califourchon sur moi, il se saisit de mes bras et se penche sur mon cou où il prend une longue respiration comme une bête reniflant sa proie.

**« Tu as peur… j'adore ça »**

Je hurle, je me débats, j'ai peur c'est vrai mais je ne me laisserai pas faire sans combattre. J'appelle Malfoy, mais cet idiot ne m'entend pas. Pourquoi ne m'entend-il pas ? La chambre est juste à côté ! Mon esprit visualise l'image de l'ange blond la gorge ouverte laissant s'échapper un flot de sang comme Foloeil. Et si le loup l'avait déjà tué ? A cette pensée j'arrive à dégager une de mes mains et je lui colle dans la figure. Je sens son poids être retiré de mon corps mais alors que je me redresse, ce n'est pas le loup qui est par terre, c'est Draco qui se tient la joue qui est drôlement rouge.

**« Draco ? Où… où est le loup ? »**

**« Tu as du faire un cauchemar… Tu hurlais, ça m'a réveillé. Quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de remuer et quand j'ai voulu te réveiller tu as commencé à me donner des coups. »**

Je le regarde hébété, un cauchemar encore… j'avais vraiment fini par m'endormir devant ce film alors… Mais alors que mon cerveau assimile toutes les informations il finit par me signaler que Draco n'est pas mort et bien en face de moi. Je tombe en face de lui et le prend dans mes bras avant de sangloter sur son épaule.

**« Tu es vivant… j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué… s'était si réel »**

Je le sens se crisper sous mon étreinte inattendue avant de se détendre et de passer ses bras autour de moi.

**« Sache qu'il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser d'un Malfoy »**

Mes larmes se calmes à ces paroles et je me recule pour lui sourire, il me fait penser à Severus, un peu con mais avec un bon fond. Mes yeux sont attirés par sa joue encore, j'ai vraiment frappé fort. Je lui caresse du bout des doigts en murmurant un désolé avant de me lever et de retourner dans la cuisine. Là je mets des glaçons dans un torchon et le lui ramène, il s'est installé dans le canapé et me remercie.

**« Tu as un sacré crochet »**

Je rougis devant la boutade, j'aurai préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement. Je m'installe à côté de lui, la TV commence à laisser place aux programmes du matin, le soleil se lève doucement à l'extérieur.

**« À part du café, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour le déjeuner… »**

Je me lève pour aller en préparer, je prends ses recommandations pour le siens, je vais lui préparer pour me faire pardonner. Je lui amène une tasse fumante et me réinstalle à côté, les mains enroulées autour de mon mug reniflant le doux arôme amer.

**« Il va falloir qu'on aille faire des courses aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus grand-chose dans tes placards. C'est à se demander comment tu vis d'habitude… »**

Je pince les lèvres pour éviter de lui répondre. C'est de ma faute si je préfère faire marcher l'économie de la pizzeria et du chinois en bas de chez moi plutôt que de cuisiner ? Je suis célibataire avec des horaires de travail pas flexible alors je dois être pardonné de ne pas avoir le temps, ni l'envie de cuisiner.

Un dessin animé commence, je les regarde tous les matins mais là je vais pour zapper, je n'ai pas envie que Draco me prenne pour un gamin attardé. Mais alors que je vais pour prendre la télécommande, je vois qu'il regarde attentivement. Finalement on va peut-être finir par s'entendre…

Plus Tard ce jour-là, je me retrouve contraint et forcé traîné dans le supermarché du coin. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, je n'avais pas envie de rester non plus, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais envie mais pour montrer mon mécontentement je ne trouvais pas mieux que de bouder et de traîner des pieds derrière un Draco très classe poussant un caddie et observant les produits avec soin comme si il y avait un code secret caché derrière les codes-barres.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il existait autant de sortes de sauces et de plats préparés, si j'avais su j'aurai peut-être varié mes repas. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est Draco, monsieur tiré à quatre épingle, pas un cheveu en bataille s'échappant de sa magnifique chevelure blonde, pas un pli sur ses vêtements, pas un bouton sur le nez, monsieur je fais sûrement mes courses chez le traiteur, enfin bref monsieur le bourgeois classe et je vous emmerde est un pro en cuisine. Alors ça, je dois le dire ça me laisse baba. Ce type est parfait ou quoi ? Un physique d'enfer, il cuisine, fait le ménage… Oui, il ne m'a pas permis de quitté l'appartement avant qu'il soit nickel… moi je dis à ce niveau c'est de la folie… enfin même fou, il reste parfait… Enfin bref je m'égare. Mais comment ne pas regarder alors qu'il se penche juste devant moi pour saisir un surgelé. Malgré que ma libido soit en baisse depuis mon agression, voir inexistante, il n'y a pas de mal a admirer les belles choses non?… et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser d'ailleurs, un vieux croulant ralentit le pas pour mieux regarder, discrètement je me mets dans la trajectoire. Non mais… c'est mon garde à moi ! Moi possessif ? Oui, pour ça que je n'arrive pas à garder une relation très longtemps d'ailleurs, j'ai un tempérament jaloux... mais je dois avouer que là je me fait peur à moi même… je le suis déjà alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça sera si on devient un couple ? Enfin, on en est pas encore là, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'imaginer avec quelqu'un à nouveau... Draco peut être, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurais pas à lui cacher, car je dois avouer que pour l'instant je n'arriverai pas à le dire et ce genre de secret finit toujours pas jeter un froid dans une relation. Je soupire, je n'arrive même pas à le dire à ma meilleur amie qu'est Parvati.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Après son utilisation dans l'histoire de l'entrepôt je le pensais perdu à jamais, mais il était tranquillement sur la table de salon quand je suis rentré. Ron avait dû le récupérer et le déposer chez moi durant mon hospitalisation. Je fais signe à mon blond de continuer ses emplettes le temps que je décroche, il y a du monde ici, je me sens en sécurité finalement, enfin assez pour rester seul quelques minutes. Mais il ne semble pas prendre en compte ma prise de confiance et se campe à mes côté comme un chien de garde.

**« Oui ?... »** Finit-je par dire avec un soupire exaspéré. Une voix féminine enjoué me répond et me communique sa joie de vivre.

**« Parvati ?» **

Quand on parle du loup... Rah saloperie d'expression...

******«**Comment va depuis le temps ?... Tant mieux… Mon accident n'étais pas trop grave… oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas… Par contre tu peux garder Sniffle un peu ?... Oui j'ai un nouveau coloc' et l'appartement serait encore plus petit avec lui… oui… oui il est à côté de moi alors non je ne peux pas détailler ma réponse… oui on en reparlera… oui tu pourras passer à la maison… je vais te laisser, je suis en train de faire des courses… oui ça m'arrive !... bon Ok c'est mon coloc' qui m'a forcé… Oui je t'embrasse et embrasse Lavande de ma part… Oui je t'embrasse où tu sais… Perverse !... Bye »

Je raccroche dix minutes plus tard. J'adore Parvati. Parler avec elle a égayé ma journée malgré le fait que j'ai toujours un poids sur l'estomac, elle croit que je suis tombé dans les escaliers et que j'ai passé quelques jours à l'hôpital... ça me fait du mal de lui mentir comme ça. Je vois Draco me regarder avec un sourcil relevé, appuyé sur son cadi. Je me sens dans l'obligation de lui donner des explications.

**« S'était ma meilleur amie, elle s'inquiète un peu, Ron lui a raconté que j'avais eu un petit accident et elle se faisait du soucis. Maintenant j'ai un plus gros problème sur les bras, elle veut te rencontrer. »**

Encore ce levé de sourcil craquant.

**« En quoi est-ce un problème ? »**

Je reste sur le cul, monsieur je suis pas aimable, j'arrive pas à retenir le nom de Ron qui ne contient que trois lettres, ne s'oppose pas à rencontrer mon ex qu'il ne connaît ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve… c'est louche.

**« Elle est lesbienne »**

Il cherche peut être une copine. Mais sa réponse m'estomaque encore plus.

**« Et je suis gay… »**

Il dit ça avec un flegme et une répartie déconcertante

**« …O..K.. ça c'est fait, donc je pense que la suite va moins te plaire… j'avais oublié qu'un ami qu'on a en commun, Neville, fête son anniversaire pas le weekend là mais le prochain, et c'est là qu'elle veut te rencontrer »**

**« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? »**

**« Euh… »**

Sur le coup je reste muet, en quoi est-ce un problème ? Tu viens d'arriver, je me suis fait agresser, tu dois me surveiller, tu n'as pas astiqué les toilettes à fond, je sais pas moi, y a pas plusieurs hic dans cette équation ?

Il roule des yeux devant mon air hébété et fronce les sourcils. Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut…. Oups.

**« De un, sortir, voir tes amis, être en contact avec l'extérieur est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour guérir d'un traumatisme comme celui que tu as vécu. Ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrer chez toi que tu vas guérir et je suis là principalement pour ça, pas pour te surveiller. »**

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié le côté médecin.

**« De deux… j'ai parfaitement astiqué chaque recoin de ta maison »**

Je reste comme deux ronds de flans à le regarder alors qu'il reprend sa marche pour finir ses courses.

Quelques heures plus tard, on est enfin rentré… Draco a fait pleurer la vendeuse pour une broutille, ce type est un monstre. Maintenant fiché comme indésirable dans le magasin et les bras pleins de vivres nous pénétrons ma cuisine pour tout ranger… enfin pour qu'il range tout car je cite « je fais preuve d'un manque flagrant de gestion pour le classement des aliments ». Alors je le laisse s'occuper de ça et je chipe une tablette de chocolat pour aller me caler devant la TV.

Alors que je joue ma larve, mon téléphone fixe se met à sonner…

**« Allô »** je réponds avec un bâillement.

Le silence me répond, je fronce les sourcils.

**« Qui c'est ? »**

Cette fois un petit rire résonne dans le combiné.

**« Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau à la lumière du jour ? »**

Ma main se crispe sur le téléphone.

**« S..Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle »**

**« Oh je ne plaisante pas mon agneau »**

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine je raccroche. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Draco s'est arrêté pour me regarder, le téléphone sonne de nouveau, je le fixe apeuré, je décroche encore. Ce n'est plus un rire qui me répond mais un grognement.

**« Tu sais que ce n'était pas poli de raccrocher ainsi ? »**

La colère remplace la peur.

**« Je t'emmerde compris ? »**

**« Si tu n'es pas plus poli je vais devoir te laver la bouche avec du savon vilain vilain chaperon »**

Son ton condescendant me fout les nerfs, il me traite comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise. Je raccroche de nouveau. Deux secondes plus tard le téléphone sonne encore… de colère j'arrache le fil.

**«S'était lui… »**

Plus qu'une question, s'était une affirmation mais je hochais la tête quand même pour confirmer. Il posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. Ce geste me réconforta plus que n'importe quel discours…

_**Pov Draco :**_

Hier ça a fait deux semaines jour pour jour que j'ai été assigné comme coéquipier de Harry Potter, que je vis chez lui et que je l'accompagne tous les jours un peu plus sur ce que j'espère est la voie de la guérison.

Lorsque l'on m'a exposé le cas de Harry je savais que la tâche ne serait pas facile, même si mon « patient » joue les durs et me dit que tout va bien je sais qu'il a peur et que ça ne passera pas de sitôt. Les jours suivant l'appel du loup n'avaient fait qu'aggraver son Traumatisme, il ne dormait pas, passait son temps à vérifier que sa porte était bien fermée et je l'avais surpris à cacher des armes plus ou moins partout. Le plus dangereux fut quand il pointa son flingue planqué sous son oreiller entre les deux yeux alors que j'essayais de le réveiller d'un cauchemar le quatrième jour. C'est à partir de là que j'ai pris les choses en main et je ne suis pas peu fier des avancées effectuées. Harry accepte ma présence à ses côtés même s'il sursaute encore quand je rentre dans une pièce un peu trop silencieusement. Il arrive à dormir quelques heures et il ne surveille la porte que lorsqu'il va aux toilettes ou dans la cuisine. Jour après jour je l'observe, pour des raisons purement scientifique bien sur, il a de drôles de manies, certaines amusantes, il sert un coussin en regardant la télé, d'autres dégoutantes, il mâchonne le dit coussin. Quand je lui fais remarquer, il me dit qu'il est chez lui et que si j'ai un problème je n'ai qu'à partir. Il croit que je suis ici par contrainte, pour le surveiller, mais il ne sait pas que je le fais simplement par envie… et plutôt mourir que de lui avouer, je suis un Malfoy !

Autre point négatif chez Harry, ses amis… ils n'arrêtent pas de l'appeler et quand ils ne l'appellent pas ils viennent et si j'apprécie fortement la présence de Zabini qui est pour moi le seul qui a un cerveau dans la bande, j'ai de l'urticaire quand la famille de roux vient. La plus jeune est niaise et son frère travaillant avec nous est une grande gueule, les jumeaux m'étaient légèrement sympathique jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec du cirage à la place de mon gel.

Je ne comprends pas l'ambiance au sein de cette équipe. Là où j'étais avant nous entretenions des relations cordiales mais nous n'avions pas de tels liens. C'est déconcertant…

En parlant d'équipe, les nouveaux sont arrivés hier pour l'enquête sur le loup. Une équipe qui m'est plutôt familière, je sens le coup fourré mais peut-être suis-je seulement un peu trop parano. Avant d'être muté ici, je faisais partie d'une équipe aux états unis, contrairement aux normes anglaises, celle-ci était composée seulement de jeunes, ils se font appelés les « chasseurs », nom qu'ils ont adoptés après mon départ car je n'aurai jamais manqué autant de goût.

Ce n'est pas pour me venter mais je suis le meilleur dans ma spécialité, profiler, psychologue, j'ai une facilité pour lire le comportement des gens, c'est pour ça que j'ai été choisi et que j'ai intégré cette équipe de « surdoué ». Au début tout allait bien, j'étais plutôt bien intégré, Viktor, Cedric et Fleur étaient plutôt sympathique bien que terriblement prétentieux… bon je l'avoue je l'étais aussi. Mais ça s'était avant qu'il arrive…

Tom Jedusor…

Ce type était doué, plus que doué mais ses méthodes… je ne les appréciais guère. De héros à psychopathe il n'y a qu'un pas et je trouvais que ce type frôlait la ligne un peu trop souvent. Je l'ai signalé à mes supérieurs mais mes demandes de psychanalyse n'ont aboutis à rien, sous son règne le taux de réussite était proche de 100% alors on fermait les yeux sur ses méthodes un peu trop expéditives. Je ne suis pas du genre courageux, To n'avait pas apprécié mes requêtes auprès de nos supérieurs hiérarchiques et me le faisait bien sentir. Alors j'ai fuis, je ne pouvais rien contre lui mais je ne pouvais pas cautionner ses actions. Ma mutation en a surpris plus d'un, je me suis fâché avec mes anciens collègues mais avec l'aide de Severus j'ai réussi à me dégager de ce guêpier pour commencer une nouvelle vie ici.

Et voilà ce qui nous ramène au présent, mon ancienne vie ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher car maintenant les chasseurs sont envoyés sur la trace du loup. Ils vont venir interroger Harry sous peu pour avoir son avis sur la scène de l'entrepôt, j'ai peur pour le brun, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui fassent plus de mal que de bien.

Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux doucement. Il dort à côté de moi, il a encore fait un cauchemar et s'est réfugié devant la télé, comme si la lumière de l'écran et les programmes débiles pouvaient le protéger d'une quelconque façon. Habitué maintenant, je ne dors que sur une oreille, alors quand j'entends le bruit du poste je le rejoins et il se blottit contre moi comme ce soir. Il s'est endormit il y a une heure environ mais moi je ne peux pas fermer l'œil, je suis au prise avec mon propre esprit. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tactile, sûrement dû à mon éducation froide et austère mais avec Harry je ne ressens pas le besoin irrépressible de le repousser quand il est contre moi, je ne ressens pas la gêne que j'ai avec les autres et ça me trouble au plus haut point.

Je ne crois pas aux coups de foudres, je n'aime pas les films romantiques où deux inconnus finissent par se jurer un amour éternel quelques heures seulement après s'être rencontrés. Les seuls inconnus avec qui j'avais une relations ne duraient pas plus de 20 minutes dans les toilettes sordides d'un bar mais là… plus que d'avoir envie de sexe, ce que j'ai envie, je ne le cache pas, il est mignon, je suis un gay en pleine possession de mes moyens, il faudrait être aveugle ou moine pour ne pas succomber au charme de Potter mais plus que ça, j'ai envie de le protéger, j'ai envie qu'il se rétablisse, que grâce à moi ses cauchemars cessent et peut être après ça l'inviter à diner ou au cinéma comme un stupide héros romantique, de l'accompagner un petit moment, pas toute la vie mais un petit bout, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et qu'on se mette à chercher des minets pour nous rappeler une jeunesse perdue… et c'est ça qui m'empêche de dormir, je deviens ce que j'ai toujours méprisé…

Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu….

_**Pov Harry**_

Le soleil brille à travers les rideaux non fermés et la chaleur chauffe mon visage. Je grogne endormit refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, maudissant l'astre. Je suis plutôt bien, confortablement installé contre un corps chaud, aucun cauchemar à l'horizon, une douce odeur d'agrume dans mes narines et un souffle agréable dans mon cou… wait… quoi ? J'ouvre les yeux brusquement pour voir les doux cheveux de mon blond, le nez blottit contre mon cou, son souffle me caressant doucement la peau, glissé entre mes jambes et les bras serrés autour de ma taille comme un nounours. Mon souffle se bloque, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve humide d'adolescent. Si mon esprit d'analyse n'est pas rouillé et à vue de la télé toujours allumé, on a dû s'endormir sur le canapé et glisser dans cette position durant notre sommeil. Je sens une douce chaleur dans mon estomac, je suis bien, je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre, les cheveux de Draco ne sont plus blonds platines, ils sont cendrés. La chaleur se transforme en nausée et je cours aux toilettes pour rendre le peu que mon estomac n'a pas encore digéré. Je reste appuyé contre la cuvette, l'odeur et le goût de la bile me rendent encore plus malade... je donnerai tout pour oublier.

Je me brosse les dents en évitant la glace, je le fait souvent en ce moment, j'ai du mal avec les reflets, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais voir quelque chose se déplacer derrière moi.

Je reviens dans la salle, Draco dors encore, il s'est juste tourné et m'a replacé par un coussin. Le même que j'ai l'habitude de mordiller, j'imagine déjà la mine dégouté qu'il va faire quand il va s'en rendre compte. J'ai trop envie de prendre une photo mais la sonnerie stridente de mon mobile me rappel à l'ordre et je décroche en baillant et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine en faisant craquer mes os endoloris.

**« Haaaa…llo? »**

**« Harry ? C'est Parvati ! »**

**« Parvati… tu sais quelle heure il est ? »**

**« Heu… midi pourquoi ? »**

Quoi ? Je vérifie l'horloge. Ah oui effectivement. Je n'avais pas fait de grasse mat depuis… enfin un moment quoi. Ce qui me surprend encore plus c'est que Draco dorme encore aussi, monsieur je me lève à 6h du matin pour faire mon footing, mon petit déjeuner équilibré et mon rituel d'hydratation afin d'avoir une foutus peau parfaite. Mes pensées dérivent encore mais mon amie me ramène à l'ordre avec un sifflement strident.

**« Mais ça va pas non ? »**

**« J'ai de nouveau ton attention ? »**

**« Moui, désolé »**

**« Toi tu as encore fait des folies de ton corps… avec Draco ? »**

**« Mon corps souffre mais seulement parce que j'ai dormit sur le canapé mais aucune autre folie ne s'est déroulé sur ce bon vieux sofa »**

Son amie eu un gémissement déçu.

**« Va falloir le motiver le petit blond ! »**

**« Bon, pas que je m'ennuie mais pourquoi tu m'appelais autre que pour me parler de ma vie sexuelle inexistante ? »**

**« Ce que tu peux être déprimant mon cher Harry… bon je t'appelais pour savoir si toi et ton blond étiez toujours Ok pour ce soir. »**

**« Ce soir… ? »**

**« Je m'en doutais que t'avais oublié ! Un vrai poisson rouge c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? L'anniversaire de Neville, ça te reviens ? »**

J'avais complètement zappé cette histoire, j'avais bien envie d'annuler mais mes amis comptaient pour moi et je sais que Neville serait déçu si je ne venais pas.

**« Pour moi c'est Ok… je vais voir avec Draco quand il sera réveillé. »**

**« Tu l'as épuisé mon chéri ? »**

**« Parvati je te le dis il ne s'est rien passé…» **et il ne se passera sûrement jamais rien fit-je pour moi même.**  
**

**« Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, « fonce » chéri »**

C'est en riant faussement que je raccroche, je me dégoûte... Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à deux yeux bleus glace me regardant fixement.

**« Tu es réveillé… »**

**« Brillante déduction »**

J'aime pas quand il fait sa salope comme ça, il ressemble à Severus. Je le snob pour aller faire du café, alors que je le regarde du coin de l'œil je peux le voir jeter le coussin avec un air dégouté absolument mignon et me rejoindre en s'étirant.

**« Ton canapé est une horreur pour les lombaires »**

Je rie légèrement à la remarque, Ron m'avait fait la même une fois mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire, ces deux-là ressemblaient à un chien et à chat en présence de l'autre. Je pose sa tasse devant lui, je commence à connaître ses goûts, noir, sans sucre mais avec une cuillère de miel.

**« Tu te rappelles la soirée dont on avait parlé y a deux semaines, tu es toujours d'accord pour y aller ? Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, il y aura Ron, je sais que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup mais…»**

Je m'embrouille dans mes paroles, je suis rouge, je fixe ma tasse en écrasant les deux sucres avec ma cuillère nerveusement. J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot invitant sa cavalière pour le bal de promo. Ma gêne semble l'amuser a vu du petit sourire moqueur qu'il a en coin.

**« Effectivement je n'aime pas le rouquin, mais j'ai dit que je viendrais alors je viens… et puis je dois rencontrer ton amie Parvati »**

Mon dieu, je réalise soudain… Draco va rencontrer Parvati, le diable va rencontrer l'antéchrist… cette soirée sera un enfer pour moi.

**« Finalement je crois que je ne vais pas y aller… »**

**« Trop tard Potter… trop tard »**

Dans quelle merde je me suis foutu…

/

L'heure fatidique est enfin arrivée… comme un condamné allant à la potence, je conduis mon démon blond à la salle où a lieu l'anniversaire de Neville. Il fête ses vingt ans dans l'arrière salle d'une boîte de nuit pour laquelle on s'est tous cotisés. Faut dire qu'on a vite été dépassés par les évènements, la nouvelle s'est rependu comme une traînée de poudre sur le campus et on s'est retrouvé avec une cinquantaine d'invités. On a donc eu l'idée de la location, pour ça Parvati à fait payer une partie à tout le monde et la fête a pu avoir lieu. Je ne connaissais pas les trois quart des invités mais c'est un palier important pour Neville alors je serai salaud de lui faire faux bond.

J'avais connu Neville par le biais de Parvati, ils allaient à la même fac tous les deux, ma « copine » se spécialisant dans les sciences occultes de la psychologie alors que lui avait pris la biologie. Le courant était vite passé entre nous deux, j'avais apprécié la simplicité de mon cadet et on s'est vite lié d'amitié. C'est amusant de voir comment ces quelques années de fac l'avait changé, il est devenu sûr de lui, mature et je dois l'avouer plutôt canon. Heureusement que j'ai des principes, je ne touche pas aux potes sinon je l'aurais dragué sans état d'âme.

Avant de nous rendre à la salle on doit récupérer Parvati et Seamus, le troublions de la bande. Draco klaxonne en bas de chez mon amie, il a pris l'habitude de conduire ma poubelle ambulante comme il l'appelle. Personnellement je m'en fiche, c'est une voiture de fonction mais si il continue de l'insulter titine va lui faire le coup de la panne... pas que ça me déplaise particulièrement.

Ça m'arrange de ne pas pouvoir conduire, je peux l'observer à la place de regarder la route. Il est vraiment parfais, ce soir il porte un T-shirt gris allant avec ses yeux, en col en V descendant sur sa poitrine imberbe et pâle sans trace d'imperfection, habillé par une chaîne à pendentif. En bas il porte un jean bootcut qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination vu de derrière et il n'a pas mit de gel dans ses foutus cheveux ce qui lui donne un petit air négligé à croquer. Si on sortait ensemble, j'aurai sérieusement à le surveiller ce soir… malheureusement on ne sort pas ensemble… mais je vais quand même le surveiller discrètement, de loin...

Pour ma part je porte un jean skinny sombre et abimé avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir. Avec mes cheveux en bataille je me la joue bad boy, ce qui correspond aussi à mes diverses blessures encore visibles pour certaines. Quand je suis sortit de la salle de bain Draco m'a snobé disant que j'avais un goût atroce mais à vue du long regard que j'ai sentit dans mon dos, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça.

Je sursaute lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvre d'un coup. Parvati monte la première en riant suivit par mon ami irlandais qui se penche sans gêne et me colle un gros smack sur la joue.

**« Tu m'as manqué mon amour ! »**

Même habitué à son comportement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul et un frisson. Il me regarde surpris mais je lui souris doucement ce qui semble le soulager puisqu'il passe à mon coéquipier en une fraction de seconde avec un sifflement de loup.

**« Mais où nous avais-tu caché une telle merveille Harry ? »**

Je peux voir Parvati donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du dragueur avant de le tirer vers l'arrière et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Je donnerai tout pour savoir ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

**« Calme toi l'excité, je ne suis pas sûr que Dean apprécierait ton comportement »** fit-elle à voix haute cette fois.

Seam s'enfonce dans son siège, met sa ceinture, croise les bras et boude comme un enfant punis. Il est pas possible, c'est un sacré obsédé, mais je sais que même si il s'amuse souvent à draguer, il ne trompera jamais Dean, il est trop mordu pour ça...

Parvati tend la main à Draco pour la serrer et lui souris de façon manipulatrice.

**« Je suis Parvati et l'autre idiot est Seamus, ravis de te rencontrer »**

Mon blond lui répond poliment et nous voilà partis pour une nuit de folie. Enfin c'est ce que Dean s'exclame ayant finis de bouder.

Quelques heures plus tard la fête bat son plein. L'ambiance est sombre, des spots éclaires la piste de danse, des tables basses et des fauteuils sont installés autour accueillants divers groupes, des couples en train de s'embrasser et des plus sages qui discutent gaiement. Le DJ est plutôt bon, le champagne et autres alcools forts coulent à flot, les corps se mouvent les uns contre les autres, ils sont insouciants, je les envie un peu. Je suis tranquillement installé sur mon siège en train de d'écouter Neville et Draco parler avec entrain d'une plante particulièrement rare qui vient d'être découverte je ne sais où dans le trou du cul du monde.

**« Nerds »** je souffle en prenant une autre gorgée d'un cocktail rose bonbon particulièrement délicieux que Parvati m'a collé entre les mains. Je crois que s'était son verre mais elle sait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut rien me confier. J'ai tendance à prendre les verres des autres pour acquis quand on me les donne. Mon amie indienne se déchaîne sur la piste avec sa petite amie, Dean et Seamus se bécotent à une autre table, Ginny me lance des regards désespérés assise à côté de Neville en massacrant les restes d'une part de gâteau, Ron n'a pas pu venir à cause du travail, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, soit disant que je serai au courant bien assez tôt. Alors je me retrouve là, entouré d'inconnus, insouciants, dansant comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. J'aimerai les rejoindre, m'amuser aussi mais entouré par tant d'inconnus fait monter la panique en moi alors je reste assis et je bois pour me donner du courage. Plus tôt la peur m'avait saisi aux tripes, j'avais du mal à respirer alors Draco avait saisi ma main pour me calmer et me la tenait depuis, caressant mes doigts inconsciemment du pouce de temps en temps. Des papillons volent dans mon estomac et j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

Ginny finit par clore la discussion si passionnante sur les plantes et traînant son benêt de petit ami sur la piste de danse. Draco se lève aussi, je vais pour lâcher sa main mais il resserre sa poigne me trainant sur mes pieds.

**« Viens danser »** me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je reste un peu abasourdi, combien de verre a-t-il bu ? Je réfléchis deux secondes, aucun, c'est lui qui conduit. J'ai les yeux comme des soucoupes en me rendant compte qu'il est sobre et que même si ce n'est pas son intention, pour moi c'est de la drague complet.

**« Je… Je suis pas sûr… »**

Je n'ai pas encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour ne pas avoir peur. Il me prend par la taille doucement et m'entraîne sans demander mon avis, le contact me fait trembler. Il comprend mon malaise et saisit ma main plutôt que ma taille, il m'entraîne dans un coin de la piste où il n'y a personne, personne pour me toucher, aucun contact avec des inconnus... je suis un peu soulager et je le remercie silencieusement pour ça. Il commence à se déhancher de façon un peu ridicule je dois l'avouer... mais il m'avait prévenu il ne sait pas danser.

Je pouffe de rire et me décontracte un peu.

Je fixe mon regard dans le siens et suis ses mouvements. Si le loup ne m'a pas tué c'est Draco qui le ferait, ce type allait être ma mort. Je n'ai jamais senti mon cœur battre aussi vite pour quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, ses yeux, son sourire sont comme une drogue et je me demande comment je pourrais m'en passer un jour. Ce n'est pas de l'amour... pas encore... mais il est là pour moi, même si je sais que ce n'est pas de sa volonté, que c'est son boulot, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissant.

Nous sommes rejoints par Parvati et Lavande, puis Seamus, nous dansons tous les cinq en petit groupe et je me sens en sécurité…

Je me sens libre…

Je suis tout bêtement heureux…


End file.
